Brightfrost and Shadowflame
by Ruz Malam
Summary: A young female Felidae snow leopard undergoes a curse from a Wolf Pack member as a child. Robotnik turns her into an expierment before attempting to roboticize her. Sonic saves her and now, some odd years later, she finds him. How will she cope with her curse and fasicination for Sonic?
1. Crimson Footsteps Left in White Snow

**Hello, and thanks for choosing to read my third fanfic! I had some fun thinking of a plot for this one, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, please message me if you think I have put anything not canonical in this story. I never read any comics or anything but I did some research on some of the aspects, and I think I correctly places events chronologically. I also tried VERY hard not to make my character a Mary Sue; as this character has been resurrected from a lifetime ago and was one. This was before I understood what one was until I happened upon them and they are horrid. Anywho, thanks to any readers and any who correct me on any mistakes I made for canon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Profile:**

_Name: Brightfrost_

_Age: 11_

_Species: Snow leopard - Felidae_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 2'4"_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Fur: Whitish-cream with black spots_

_Eye Color: Ice Blue_

_Attire: Usually doesn't wear any due to the fact she is in many ways wild than the rest._

* * *

War was in the air the day that the mother of Brightfrost the Cat would become Nightrose, Queen of the Felidae in Pais Misterioso, also known as the Mysterious Cat Country. However, the Wolf Pack Nation attacked, interrupting such plans. Her parents had told her that a year ago, the Wolf Pack had left for unknown reasons, only to return stronger with what they call now a nation, to reclaim their abandoned turf. And while Brightfrost's clan is cruel enough to devour their own children for falling out of line, there was a strange and ominous difference about this particular war between the two parties.

The Wolf Pack Nation had a mysterious curse over them. When they were not using their weapons to slaughter the Felidae, they bit them with their sharp fangs; causing most to die on the spot and others to transform into werewolf-like creatures. Brightfrost's father, Warfang, had been a victim to the bite trying to protect his daughter. With her mother hostage, she could only watch her daughter mourn over her father's death, feeling the hurt, anger, and broken heart. Tiny Brightfrost hadn't yet fully been taught by Warfang how to use her ice powers, but she was determined in her little mind to destroy not just her daddy's killer but also any Wolf that stood in her way.

Brightfrost didn't precisely exact revenge the way she hoped, she, too, had been bit. This bite lasted the longest than others who had been bit. She could feel her cold veins that were so used to the snow begin to heat up, as if burning from the inside. With the sensation getting stronger, Brightfrost could no longer resist crying for help and letting out a terrible scream. Nightrose pleaded to let her live, the Wolf who bit Brightfrost said, "The girl will live if time lets her; the bite has no authority over who lives or who dies; only the creature that seeps into her blood and controls her mind." Tears streamed down Nightrose's face. She implored within herself that her precious daughter would live for the sake of her own life and her husband's. Fortunately for Nightrose, Brightfrost is one of the very few that survived the bite.

With the war still going on, the massacre grew massive. Numbers on either side fell. When their was little hope, hope arrived in the form of a blue blur - and a purple cat. While Sonic and Big were attempting to stop this war, Nightrose was let free by one of her Nobleman who cut her loose as the war was halted by distraction and prevention. She ran to her scared and spirit-crushed daughter. Holding her in her arms and rocking her to sleep, no one seemed to hear the soft cries of Brightfrost and the voice of her mother singing her a song to put her to sleep.

_"Sleep, sleep, young kitten,_

_The monster's gone away,_

_No more bad dreams and no more nightmares._

_Sleep, sleep, young kitten,_

_Mommy's here to stay."_

Brightfrost had almost forgot about the war, her daddy, the pain of the bite. But the one thing that stuck in her mind was not her mother's voice, but the blue hedgehog smiling, giving a thumbs up to her clan after helping to end the war, and dashing off at the speed of sound. The caught a glimpse of Felidae fishermen, but nothing more than that.

Some time later, the clan had exiled most of the warriors that had lived to burdens of the curse, being without a cure, they were too afraid to help their own in fear of being eaten, it becoming viral, or worse. Those that attacked the others were immediately sentenced to death; whether it be by fire or by other means, none survived the onslaught of the Ritual of the Curse Purging. However, the clan all but forgot one tiny Felidae - Brightfrost.

It was a few months after the war and the uneasy treaty with the Felidae and the Wolf Pack Nation. Brightfrost had forgotten the bite by now but the bite had not yet forgotten her. It had decided to sink into her blood this very day. While playing with her tiger, leopard, and lion Felidae friends. One of them didn't exactly do as she wanted in the game of tag.

"Ha! I tagged you, you're it, Brightfrost!" The Tiger cub exclaimed slugging her arm.

"Ow!" She yelped, rubbing her slightly bruised arm. "That hurt, Stripes!" The cub cackled.

"Oh, come on, it didn't hurt THAT bad." He explained, hitting her a little harder on the on the other arm.

"Ow, quit!" She cried.

"What's the matter, can't take a joke, Bright?" Mane the Lion joined in in what seemed like harmless fun. Of course, for them all, it was fun. They would've have easily apologized and kept on playing if they weren't so dim-witted. They actually believed for once that Brightfrost was making up the pain to impress them or something like that. Of course, as the daughter of the Queen, who wouldn't try to befriend and gain the attention of the Princess-to-be? Unfortunately, she wouldn't have picked any of them. Not even Leo the Leopard, her best of friends. He was the only one who treated her like a sister, however.

"Hey, guys, come on, she is getting pretty mad. Leave it alone. She has had enough."

"Oh quiet Leo, we're just teasing her!" Stripes proclaimed trying to defend his action.

"Yeah, its not like we're actually hurting her, you know…" Finished Mane. Within those few moments of them stopping, Brightfrost couldn't control her rage. What should have ended up as a simple cry for mommy for help, ended up as pure rage that is not fit for a young girl; almost demonic.

"Um…guys…" Leo noticed her eyes changing from ice blue to bright red.

"What?" One of the cubs said before looking down to an angry Brightfrost. Before they had times to react, she leapt up and attacked Mane with her claws, leaving scars all over his face.

"Brightfrost, no!" She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Leo. At first, he was relived that she stopped attacking him and might have reverted back, but then he noticed she wasn't done. Instead, she targeted Leo. Instead of fighting back or letting her kill him, he ran with all his might towards her house. If anyone could break her out of this strange behavior, it was her mother. As he was heading towards the house, he noticed that thankfully the window to their house was wide open. But unfortunately, there were others watching Leo being chased by the Princess-to-be.

"Queen Nightrose! Help! It's your daughter!" Nightrose heard this and quit her cooking to come running to the window to see the trouble. Her heart sunk, she knew exactly what she saw in her daughters eyes. But regardless of her heritage, she valued her daughter over tradition. She ran out of the house, stopping her daughter in her tracks. It had worked, Brightfrost discontinued her hunt for Leo once she saw her mother. Back to normal, at first, she didn't understand what came over her as she was frightfully confused. The others in the village weren't too keen on this event. Some had prayers towards her, that she might be spared by any of those who sought to destroy her. At that moment, a riot occurred.

"The last of the Cursed! Purge the filth! She is unworthy of being princess!" The Queen had to make a decision; let them kill her only remaining member of her family for the sake of being Queen and lead her clan on her own or give up her crown and protect her daughter.

She threw the crown to the ground and scooped up her daughter in her hands and ran as fast as she could. Through the forest, around Knothole, and into Robotropolis. She could have handed her to the Freedom Fighters, but her legs kept running and she wasn't focused on destination, only on getting as far away from MCC as possible. She didn't have time to go back towards Knothole anyway, risking that the others might meet up with her. She set her child down, kissing her on the forehead, she cried a small tear.

"I'm so sorry my child. If it weren't for daddy, the curse wouldn't be upon you. But he was only trying to protect you, as I am doing now. I don't have time to take you back to Knothole, but if you ever see a blue Hedgehog running at the speed of sound, his name is Sonic. He will be your friend, he will help you. I'm sorry it had to be this way my love. But you have to be on your own. I can't come with you. I have to go back. Run far from this place, find a shelter where its safe and stay away from Robotnik. He is an evil man. Daddy and I never told you about him and I hope he never finds you. If he does, stay strong. Goodbye my daughter." Nightrose let our a soft cry, holding her baby one last time. She handed her a bracelet with the picture of the three of them together when she was born. Even though she didn't realize it, she would never take it off. And if there were any regrets, she regretted never saying goodbye to her mother because of sheer fear and confusion. As she watched her mother run back to her homeland, Nightrose was captured by her own people. She knew that even if they knew of her daughter's whereabouts, they'd never set foot into the ruins of Mobotropolis.

Brightfrost just sat and cried, wishing for her family's comfort. As she mourned her loss of that warmth, a dark and shady figure approached her shadow…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this fic! I worked hard on it and I really cannot wait for the second chapter! Sorry if the plot seems Mary Sueish, I self-inserted that event due to my dad's recent passing. I'm sure you readers understand this as a venting type thing, yes? If you have a better plot idea than what I have, I'm all ears! Especially if my canon is way off. I like to implement my own flavor but not change the plot much, if at all. Also, I'd like help for those who know Sonic characters really well to where both you and the character could be friends. I'm not so great with appropriate dialogue or reaction to events when it comes to created characters; I usually make up what they do in my mind but I hate going OOC. In my mind is one thing, on paper is another. Anyway, enough of my rambling, have a good one! Please leave a review!**

**Next time: Brightfrost meets the dreaded Robotnik.**


	2. The Shadows of the Kindled Heart

**This took a few hours to put together within two nights time! I hope you thoroughly enjoy this chapter, friends!**

* * *

**Profile:**

_Name: Brightfrost_

_Age: 21_

_Species: Snow leopard - Felidae_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 2'4"_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Fur: Whitish-cream with black spots_

_Eye Color: Ice Blue_

_Attire: Usually doesn't wear any due to the fact she is in many ways wild than the rest._

* * *

"Well, well, what have we here, Snively?" The shadowy voice called out.

"A felidae, sir." The younger but equally shadowy voice replied.

Brightfrost had never seen Robotnik in person, but even the tiny naïve feline knew a rat when she saw one. Instead of reasoning with the unreasonable, she attempted to run for her life, away from Robotropolis. SWATbots stood in her path, making her fall on her behind. She was not quite fast or agile enough like her parents yet.

One of them easily grabbed her by the arms, she tried to fight, with all her might, she struggled to get free and run away, like her mother said. But, to no avail, she had been captured. Robotnik walked up to her and looked her in the eye.

"Hmm…what plans could I create for you, kitty?" He said, before pondering and petting his loyal beaked companion.

"Oh no, is that a…roboticized chicken?" Brightfrost thought.

"What's that Cluck?" Robotnik said, talking to his pet that sat perched upon his shoulder. "You think we should roboticize her? Oh, my little friend, I agree. I agree most definitely," He said with an evil smile.

And thus began the horrid nightmare for Brightfrost…or was she Roboticized? Let's see…

Some time later….

"No, unhand me! Why are you doing this to me?!" Poor defenseless Brightfrost cried out for help, trying to move free from being tied to a table. Wishing the hedgehog that saved her months earlier were here.

"Your ice powers are beyond anything I've ever seen. I could use a subject like you for a test I've been working on." He put his roboticized hand over a machine which looked too complicated for any one person to comprehend. "This is the Hybridizer. I can implant foreign DNA strands into yours genetic code using this machine; it uses a laser to pinpoint the precise area I need to alter in order for you to completely be a Hybrid. You see, there is a certain blue hedgehog that I must destroy to expand my Empire. And you are going to help me do that. By testing this device on you, I will be certain if I can create stronger, more powerful Roboticized armies."

Brightfrost saw this madman in a different light than she ever could imagine. And she was very afraid.

Robotnik put on a wild smirk as Snively activated the machine. After a few seconds of warming up, the laser was ready. The beam fired towards her mind, something that should have killed her. Of course, Robotnik had to test to see if his subject could live. And he was intrigued with what he discovered.

"How marvelous. Your DNA already has an acquired taste for destruction. Snively, you know what that tiny DNA strand is?" He said displaying it on his large computer screen

"I'm afraid I don't, sir." He responded.

"Let me show you then." He ordered Snively to magnify the strand to maximum magnification. "This strand is known as the _Umbra Lycanthrope_, which means, this one has the Cure of the Shadow Werewolf." Robotnik explained.

"I didn't even know they existed, sir." Snively chuckled.

"Of course not, you dim wit! This curse goes back for generations, plaguing only the Wolves; making them more wild and uncivilized; but ruthlessly powerful and built for ferocious combat. They somehow managed to tame the curse and use to their advantage at the expense of cursing another species through one single bite. Hence why we have our test subject here. She survived the laser gone straight into her cerebrum, a feat no ordinary Mobian could withstand. And with this curse, the creature inside her has awakened. Or at least it is trying to. But there's a catch. The cursed being must have a dark hatred for someone in order for the anger to trigger this phenomenal being. I presume her hatred, even for someone so weak and small, only naturally belongs to the Wolf Pack Nation." He cackled softly.

"And now, without further ado, we begin the test to create the ultimate creature soon to be roboticized!" He pulled a lever and a much more stronger laser, though unchanged in shape, fired upon the chosen places Robotnik pointed the laser to.

"To give you a venomous sting against all who defy my glorious empire, how about we give you a socrpion's aculeus, or better known as their stinger!" He said pointing the laser to the tip of her tail, changing its form. As it was doing so, it caused intense pain for young Brightfrost. Fur burnt off and the skin broke; forming a sharp pointed stringer. It was almost a perfect fit, but the sting itself was larger in width than the tail. Once the modification had completed, Snively had a grin of his own.

"Excellent sir! She can most definitely withstand the experiment!" He said.

"Indeed. Let's have a little fun, then shall we? To ensure survival, I will put in you, Felidae, a pair of wings. You may be free to roam, but under my command." Turning her over, the laser pointed directly at her back, near the shoulders, giving her bat-like wings that were larger than her body. Her eyes were soaking with tears from the burning sensation.

"Exquisite, Dr. Robotnik!" Snively was becoming very excited with this trial run.

"This is going as planned. Perfect. Without the pesky hedgehog knowing that this is happening, he won't be able to stop me! And now, for the last revision before we give the machine time to recharge, have some talons to go with those wings!" The feet were next to be changed. Her feline back paws soon changed into keratin-fashioned claws. Once the machine whizzed with a hissing sound, Snively shut it off.

"Perfect…simply perfect." Robotnik said, eyeing his self-proclaimed masterpiece, touching his fingertips together. "Yes Cluck, I agree. Some saber teeth, tusks, and maybe some horns would do nicely to add décor to my creation." Robotnik chuckled, sitting in his chair. "Fortunately, the machine will be ready in under a half hour. And if I am impatient, then we will simply Roboticizer her." He chuckled once more, heavier, carried from his belly. "The wonderful thing about this whole thing, is that not only will your new attributes carry onto your Roboticized self, but your Lycan DNA will have new attributes as well. And speaking…of attributes. I neglected one other power to feed your mongrel-self." Picking up a weapon of sorts, he aimed for Brightfrost's heart. "This won't kill you, at least, not if your Lycan blood lets you. This will give you the gift of pyro-kenesis. There should be…very much pain…"

And with a single blast, the round embedded within her, and the Lycan gobbled the power up. As she felt the immense pain and had been altered to the extreme, her body mysteriously aged to several years, making her roughly as old as Sonic.

"Good. In a few hours, she should be awake to witness her new harnessed powers. And how interesting. It seems the more well-fed the creature is, the more she ages I would think that when she grows old, the creature would be to maximum strength. Perhaps later we can feed the creature later and control its powers. However, this process will take one step at a time." He said, mostly to himself. After about twenty minutes, Robotnik showed signs of boredom. "Snively, how's the laser coming along?"

"Recharging at 53%. Sir."

"My patience is growing thin." Robotnik grumbled. "Especially considering how unpredictable that pesky rodent is. Always showing up uninvited. Oh well, I had more plans for her. Ready the Roboticizer."

"Yes sir!"

With a start to the controls, like a car engine, it fired up, ready to do its thing.

"Charging at 40%…50%…70%…" Snively paused, awaiting the usual 100%, but none came.

"Snively, care to tell me why the machine stopped working?" Robotnik said with a hint of aggravation slipping through his lips.

"I-I-I don't know Sir! It's stuck at 99%"

"Well then…FIX IT!"

Just then, as Snively cringed in horror, a sound like a boom filled the air; which, strangely, awoke Brightfrost.

"Yo, Robotnik!" The two villains looked around for the voice, who knowing who it belonged to, prepared themselves for a defense. There standing was the infamous Sonic, leaning his right hand against the core of the Hybridizer, balancing on one foot with the other foot touching the ground with his toes, swinging the electrical cord to the machine around, proudly gleaming his crooked mischievous and lighthearted smirk. "Don't you have any other hobbies besides being nasty, ugly, and just downright boring?" Brightfrost fell back into sleep, too weak to stay awake and too overcome with emotion to stay conscious.

"Hedgehog!" SWATbots immediately went for Sonic but he sped out of the way before they could touch him. Just as he was distracting Robotnik and the bots, Sally, placing a destruct sequence on the Roboticizer and the Hybridizer, came to Sonic's side, ready to be his aide. As the massive machines, imploded within themselves, Robotnik growled. "Don't think that simply because you destroy my machines that I will not create a new and more refined machine that will be more powerful than both machines combined!" Disappearing underground using an elevator, Robotnik and Snively slink in their hideout to plot another day's chaos. Attempting to prevent their escape, the two heroes realized it was too late as the group of SWATbots blocked their path.

Knowing their foe had slipped from their grasp, they decided to take care of the bots before rescuing the unconscious Felidae. With ease, the bots were discarded, mostly by Sonic's antics, and they drew near to Brightfrost.

"What is she?" Sonic inquired with amazement.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out. NICOLE, find information on the machine known as the Hybridizer."

"Searching Sally….Project HYBRIDIZER, a machine built and capable of implantation of foreign genetic material into a singular strand of another's DNA; consequently altering the code upon any given test subject."

"Incredible. Robotnik has really outdone himself this time." Sally said in bwewilderment and disgust. Before continuing, she noticed the tapping of a red shoe and a scowl on Sonic's face.

"Mind telling me in English?" Sally rolled her eyes.

"He's harnessed the ability to put features into a body that weren't originally there in the code, hence why this Felidae looks the way she does." She said, referring to Brightfrost's new and unusual features.

"So he put a couple traits into her, what's the big deal?"

"Sonic, he changed her genetic code. He made her something she's not. She has qualities that aren't her own. He was going to add more, it looks like, than roboticize her so that these attributes would maintain through the change and be used as weapons." The blue hedgehog changed his attitude, realizing the pain it must have caused for Brightfrost, he pondered on the poison her tail would be upon her enemies, the death grip the talons would have them, and how fast she might be in the air.

With the speed of an eye's blink, he picked her lifeless body gently and began heading toward the door, before Sally got in his way.

"Hold on, Sonic! What do you think your doing?"

"We can't just leave her here, right? So I figure we'd take her back to Knothole. Find out how to help her in the mess Robuttnik got her into, and stop his plan for this army once and for all." Sally sighed exasperatedly.

"How do you know she isn't wanted by her family back in Cat Country?" Sonic didn't answer for a moment, then smiled.

"Call it intuition." He said, with a childish grin as he readied his feet for some juicing'.

"Wait, Sonic!" Sally called out, before his feet already kicked up pavement. "Ugh…unbelievable. What am I going to do with him?" Catching up to him on the way, the three found themselves in Knothole.

Explaining the situation to the Freedom Fighters, Sonic had sat by Brightfrost's side where he had laid her to rest, waiting for her to wake up. A few hours later, she awoke, feeling dizzy, holding her head.

"Whoa, easy there, don't get up too fast, chicky. Let your body adjust to the changes." Sonic said, consoling his new friend. As her vision came back, she had tried to place the familiar voice. Once her vision cleared, her heart seemed to pounce out of her chest as soon as she saw her hero's face - and she pounced from the bed. Without even thinking about it, she tried flying away, but without proper training, she tumbled to the floor and instead made a mad dash away from Knothole on all fours. As Sonic was ready to go and fetch her back, Sally pulled him, saying,

"Let her go. I know you want to help such a unique individual, but she needs time to adjust, as you said. Maybe she can't do that here just yet."

"But Sal, I-"

"Remember what you told me, back at Robotnik's place? Well, I have intuition of my own. And my conscious tells me she needs to learn a few things in the Great Forest before she can be her own person." Sonic stood where he was and accepted her words. Looking at her with a sad look, he replied,

"How do you know she's headed to the Great Forest and not accidentally back at Robotropolis?"

"You wanted me to trust your intuition, well, I am asking you to trust mine." Sighing, he kicked a rock next to his foot.

"Alright. I just hope she can handle herself out there."

"I'm sure she can, Sonic. After all, I'd imagine she's probably used to wilderness by now at her age."

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to both of them, the power-imbuement had aged her faster but didn't increase her knowledge of anything around her. She was running into the unknown, unsure of where to go, unacquainted with anything her eyes laid on. Regrettably for Brightfrost, she wouldn't quite remember her escape from Knothole, only bits and pieces of Sonic from the past in her mind.

Brightfrost, hours after her get away, eventually came to a cave, though not unoccupied, she made it her home as soon as she rid of its current inhabitant with her powers. That day, she would realize many things about herself. Firstly; the changes of her appearance due to a reflection of water. Secondly, the powers she had not yet learned to use that were slightly stronger than before. And lastly, the creature that attempted to awaken the day before.

As she took five years to fully adjust to her abilities and habitat, she noticed a shift in the wind as she hunted for fish on clear day. She smelled the air. The scent was unusually familiar to her. Equipped with her power-infused spear at the ready, she approached silently the wind's source of change. The trees miles ahead of her continued to react to the moving breeze. As she neared the edge of the trees, she was thrown back by the sudden force of wind. On the ground, she was about to prepare herself for assault on whoever was rude enough to knock her down. Brightfrost had forgotten the feeling of this familiarity in the ever-shifting wind, and soon became aware of the owner of incredible speed before her.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE, feel free to make any input on more clever dialogue; as I do believe I may have butchered all featured characters in this chapter, save for the villains. If anyone wishes to review this chapter, I greatly suggest at least one person commenting on the job I did with the dialogue. I would greatly appreciate it. I admire Sonic characters, especially Sonic himself. I ambitiously acted out the scene of Sonic's arrival to the scene of the hybridization of Brightfrost so that I planned out the appropriate words to the situation; this is how much of a fan girl I still am lol I'm open to a more suitable one-liner, however. I tremendously hope I did the series justice :P Sorry for my nervous babbling, thanks for reading!**

**Next Time: Brightfrost meets Sonic after several years, as well as some new friends.**


End file.
